Merry was there
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Pernah dengar hukum karma? Ya, kau sedang mengalaminya saat ini, Akashi. Terimalah hadiah atas kehadiranmu, dan atas kehancuranku. (WARNING! Yaoi/MayuKuro/multichap/spin-off Merry Go Round)


"Ohayou gozaimasu, Chihiro-kun. Waktunya bangun." Kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di kening pemilik surai kelabu itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik yang sama kelabunya dengan surainya. Seorang bersurai biru muda adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat pagi hari ini.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Mayuzumi Chihiro segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, berharap seluruh jiwanya sudah berkumpul.

"Ayo kita sarapan, sarapan sudah menunggumu bangun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu." Ketika Kuroko Tetsuya kembali berkicau, Mayuzumi benar-benar bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju ruang makan.

Seseorang yang telah menemaninya selama setahun ini sedang duduk manis di kursi meja makan dan bersiap menyantap sarapannya. Bukannya, menempatkan diri di kursi, Mayuzumi malah berjalan ke belakang Kuroko dan memeluknya dari belakang, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Kuroko.

"Chihiro-kun, kau harus segera makan. Atau kau akan terlambat." Kuroko kembali berkicau, tapi Mayuzumi seakan enggan untuk beranjak lagi.

"Aku akan membereskannya dengan cepat, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hampir lima menit Mayuzumi berada di posisi itu, Kuroko segera beranjak dari kursi dan sedikit mengejutkannya. "Jika berbicara saja tidak cukup, aku akan bertindak, Chihiro-kun."

"Baiklah, aku mengalah." Mayuzumi segera menempatkan diri di kursi meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya yang sudah mendingin.

Meskipun hanya setangkap roti panggang, namun tetap saja, masakan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah terasa tidak enak di pengecapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Merry was There**

 **By Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjelang tengah malam, Kuroko masih setia menunggu Mayuzumi pulang, namun ia tak kunjung kembali. Kuroko hanya membaca beberapa buku yang akan menjadi bahan ajarannya besok. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11, tapi Mayuzumi belum datang juga.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kuroko segera menghampiri sumber suara sesegera mungkin. Ia melihat Mayuzumi yang sangat berantakan. Kemejanya sudah acak-acakan, jas sudah dilepas dan entah berada di mana, dasinya pun sudah tak sempurna lagi, sangat siap untuk ditanggalkan. Tiba-tiba, Mayuzumi ambruk di depan Kuroko. Dengan sigap Kuroko langsung menopang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Chihiro-kun…!" Kuroko menampar pelan pipi Mayuzumi, melihat Mayuzumi seakan setengah sadar, matanya begitu sayu.

Kuroko mencium bau yang sangat menyengat dari mulut Mayuzumi, itu bau alcohol. Kuroko sedikit sangat terkejut dan kembali menjerit, "Chihiro-kun buka matamu!"

Kuroko tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan tenaga seadanya, ia membawa Mayuzumi ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia mengusap perlahan kening Mayuzumi yang penuh dengan keringat. Pasti Mayuzumi merasakan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya…" terdengar suara yang sangat berat dari pita suara Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa, Chihiro-kun? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Kuroko masih setia mengusap kening yang penuh keringat itu dengan handuk.

"Aku butuh air.." Mayuzumi meminta dengan nada yang sangat berat.

Tak pakai menunggu lagi, Kuroko segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air. Lalu, ia segera kembali ke kamar dan memberikan segelas air kepada Mayuzumi.

"Ini Chihiro-kun." Ia membantu Mayuzumi menegakkan tubuh dan mendekatkan gelas ke mulut Mayuzumi. Perlahan air dalam gelas mengalir ke dalam kerongkongan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi sedikit lega dengan air yang membasuh kerongkongannya. Perlahan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Kuroko yang masih setia membantunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chihiro-kun?" Kuroko kembali mengusap kening Mayuzumi yang terus berkeringat.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, Tetsuya.." Mayuzumi membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kuroko. "Aku sangat lelah, aku akan menceritakannya besok."

Kuroko ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Mayuzumi, ia tetap mengusap kening Mayuzumi. "Baiklah, ayo kita istirahat sekarang. Oyasumi, Chihiro-kun.."

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari tampak dari balik tirai jendela, Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, ia segera mencuci mukanya dan menyiapkan sarapan. Menu sarapan hari ini tak begitu berat, Kuroko tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar sarapan siap di atas meja. Setelah sarapan sudah rapi di meja makan, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, hendak membangunkan Mayuzumi. Melihat wajah Mayuzumi yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, Kuroko tidak tega membangunkannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan duluan.

Di tengah kegiatan makannya, tak sangka Mayuzumi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju ruang makan, matanya terlihat masih sayu. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau lapar Chihiro-kun? Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Kuroko sambil menarik kursi di sebelahnya.

Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan Mayuzumi berjalan ke arah kursi dan mendudukinya. Ia menyambar segelas teh hangat yang memang sudah disediakan oleh Kuroko. Ia sedikit menghirup aroma teh yang wangi itu untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kuroko mengusap punggung Mayuzumi dengan sayang.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kuroko bertanya dan tangannya tak berhenti mengusap punggung Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis dan mulai menenggak tehnya. "Aku sudah merasa baik, terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Jadi," merasa tak ingin basa-basi, Kuroko ingin _to the point._ "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Mayuzumi tak langsung menjawab, ia masih nikmat dengan tehnya. Ia butuh susunan kalimat yang terdengar halus untuk menjawabnya, tapi ia buntu. "Aku dipecat dari perusahaan Akashi. Aku kehilangan pekerjaan ku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko juga tak langsung merespon, ia malah merengkuh Mayuzumi ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, Chihiro-kun. Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini, agar kau kembali ceria." Kuroko sedikit tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Mayuzumi bisa tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku, Tetsuya." Mayuzumi mengecup kening Kuroko.

.

Seharian ini mereka tak melakukan banyak kegiatan, bahkan mereka enggan keluar rumah. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah, menonton film yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka tonton, dan saling memberi komentar. Ya, mereka memang memiliki hobi dan ketertarikan yang sama. Sampai tak terasa langit sudah menggelap dan waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Baru saja mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, kebersamaan mereka sedikit terganggu saat Kuoko menerima sebuah telepon dari seorang teman. Kuroko beranjak dari samping Mayuzumi untuk menerima panggilan. Mayuzumi hanya melihatinya dari ruang tengah, Kuroko terlihat sedikit khawatir. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kuroko menyudahi panggilan itu dan kembali menghampiri Mayuzumi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mayuzumi singkat saat Kuroko kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mendapat panggilan dari Akashi-kun. Dia minta ditemani. Dia berulah lagi."

Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko heran. "Berulah? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, dia baru saja mimpi buruk dan ia tidak tenang. Aku akan pergi sebentar, Chihiro-kun."

"Kau tidak akan lama, kan?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Iya, berikan aku waktu satu jam, aku akan segera kembali."

Kuroko beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil coatnya. Ia kembali menghampiri Mayuzumi, sedikit pamit dan meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Mayuzumi. Setelah itu, Kuroko berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Akashi.

.

"Pasar malam?" batin Mayuzumi.

Saat ini, Mayuzumi tengah mengekori Kuroko pergi ke tempat janjiannya bersama Akashi. Ia sedikit bingung karena Kuroko pergi ke pasar malam. Dengan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam, ia menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie dan mengekori Kuroko.

Mayuzumi terus mengikuti mereka dan ia juga mendengar dengan sangat jelas percakapan mereka. Akashi memimpikan ibunya dan ia merasa tidak tenang. Jadi, ini mimpi buruknya?

Mayuzumi juga mengenal Akashi, dia adalah mantan juniornya di SMA. Bahkan, ia mengenal Kuroko dari Akashi. Pria bersurai crimson itu juga sudah mempertemukannya dengan pekerjaan di perusahaan ayahnya. Ia mendapat jabatan yang cukup menjajikan di sana. Hanya bertahan selama satu tahun, kemarin baru saja karirnya berakhir. Ia ingin sekali complain terhadap anak konglomerat itu, tapi wabahnya berasal dari orang itu sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa complain? Ia digeser dari jabatannya karena Akashi Seijuro akan menempati jabatannya. Mayuzumi baru sadar bahwa dunia itu bukan tempat untuk bersenang-senang.

Ia terus mengekori Kuroko dan Akashi dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Karena keadaan pasar malam yang lumayan sepi, Mayuzumi sedikit waswas. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan wahana komedi putar. Tentu Mayuzumi ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu mereka melangkah kembali. Melihat Akashi tidak berkutik di tempat, Mayuzumi semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya, juga menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendapati percakapan yang sangat menarik di antara mereka berdua dan mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Setelah mendapatkan ide itu, Mayuzumi segera bergegas keluar dari pasar malam dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia harus sampai lebih dulu sebelum Kuroko, atau rencananya akan gagal total sebelum terlaksana.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat masih gelap, namun Mayuzumi sudah bersiap-siap entah mau kemana. Ia mengenakan jaket berhoodie berwarna biru muda dan celana training berwarna senada. Kuroko terlihat masih terlelap di balik selimut. Mayuzumi segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Dengan kedok sebagai orang jogging, ia berjogging dari rumah menuju suatu tempat. Langit masih saja gelap bagai tengah malam, Mayuzumi melirik jam tangannya masih pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat sepi. Sebuah pemukiman yang terletak di dalam gang. Banyak pintu yang menempel di sepanjang dinding gang, dan itu merupakan tempat tinggal.

Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya sebagai Doll's Alley. Tempat tinggal yang berada di gang ini merupakan tempat tinggal wanita bayaran untuk bermalam. Entah apa yang Mayuzumi lakukan di tempat ini pukul setengah enam pagi. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia mengetuk sebuah pintu secara random. Cukup lama ia menunggu sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat sesosok perempuan dari balik pintu mengenakan gaun malam yang minim bahan.

"Maaf Tuan, apa anda tahu ini jam berapa?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan mata sayunya.

Mayuzumi segera mendorong wanita itu ke dalam, lalu menutup pintunya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir perempuan itu dengan sangat sensual, membuat perempuan itu mabuk kepalang sendiri. Dengan sengaja tangan Mayuzumi melesak ke dalam gaun malam perempuan itu dan meraba-raba tubuhnya. Perempuan itu pun semakin tak tahan dengan perlakuan Mayuzumi dan mulai terangsang.

Merasa waktunya tepat, Mayuzumi menusukkan pisau tepat ke jantung perempuan itu. Bibir Mayuzumi masih setia mengunci bibir ranum si perempuan. ia merasakan bahwa si perempuan terkejut dan kesakitan dengan tusukkan yang ia berikan. Sampai wanita itu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, Mayuzumi melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia meniduri tubuh perempuan itu di atas ranjang, ia juga menyelimuti wanitu itu dengan selimut. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat pesan-pesan yang pernah dikirim oleh wanita itu. Mayuzumi mendapati pesan yang diterima perempuan itu dari temannya yang sama-sama wanita bayaran. Ia berniat mengirimkan pesan ke nomor tersebut, ia mengatakan bahwa perempuan yang bersangkutan sedang bermalam di tempat pelanggannya.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Mayuzumi segera keluar dari tempat itu. Bahkan ia mengambil kunci dan mengunci tempat itu. Beruntung, lingkungan sekitar masih sepi, ia segera keluar dari gang dan kembali menjadi orang jogging dan berjogging kembali ke rumahnya.

.

"Ah, Chihiro-kun, aku mencarimu kemana-mana daritadi."

Baru saja Mayuzumi memasuki rumahnya, ia langsung disambut dengan suara Kuroko yang mengaku sedang mencari keberadaannya. Mayuzumi tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menempatkan diri di sofa, diikuti oleh Kuroko tentunya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku habis jogging." Mayuzumi sedikit menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan handuk.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak jogging."

"Ya, memang kenapa kalau aku ingin mengulang kebiasaan lama."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan."

Kuroko langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Mayuzumi masih betah di atas sofa sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang banjir keringat. Well, dia benar-benar jogging kok.

Merasa bosan ada di ruang tengah, ia menghampiri Kuroko yang berada di dapur, dengan sengaja memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kuroko.

"Chihiro-kun, badanmu itu berkeringat." Ucap Kuroko tanpa menghentikan kegiatan masaknya.

"Bukannya, kau sudah terbiasa dengan keringat?"

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mayuzumi. "Aku akan berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

Mayuzumi sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tidak akan membuat Kuroko khawatir. "Mungkin aku akan mencoba mencari lowongan pekerjaan hari ini."

Kuroko sedikit tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu Chihiro-kun tidak akan cepat menyerah."

"Kau lebih mengenalku dari siapapun."

Setelah perbincangan ringan itu, Kuroko segera menempatkan masakannya ke atas meja makan. Mereka memulai sarapan diiringi dengan perbincangan ringan pula.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Kuroko segera bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Sedang Mayuzumi, mungkin ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah hari ini, dan ia akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan pula. Ia mengaku bisa setres kalau terlalu lama mendekam di rumah.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tak pernah menyangkan bahwa menghabiskan waktu di rumah bisa sampai secepat ini. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, pertanda bahwa Kuroko akan pulang sebentar lagi. Demi menjadi pasangan hidup yang baik, Mayuzumi segera bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berniat membuat dua cangkir teh hangat untuk dirinya dan untuk Kuroko yang akan segera tiba.

Seperti dugaannya yang tidak pernah meleset, Kuroko tiba lima menit setelah dirinya membuat teh hangat. Mayuzumi segera menghampiri Kuroko dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

"My Babyblue sudah pulang rupanya." Ia segera menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat tersebut.

"Chihiro-kun, jika ingin merayu jangan menggunakan wajah yang datar seperti itu." Kuroko menyambut pemberian Mayuzumi dan segera meminumnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak pernah intropeksi diri ya, Tetsuya?" sindir Mayuzumi yang berikutnya dilanjutkan dengan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Kuroko.

Setelah rayuan yang dibuat oleh Mayuzumi, mereka menempatkan diri di sofa ruang tengah dan kembali menikmati teh hangat buatan Mayuzumi yang diselingi perbincangan ringan. Tak hanya perbincangan ringan, saat-saat seperti ini pun juga dimanfaatkan Kuroko untuk bermanja-manja dengan Mayuzumi, dimana ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Mayuzumi dan Mayuzumi memeluk pinggangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Chihiro-kun, aku sangat lelah sekali, aku sudah malas membuat makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan antar saja malam ini?" usul Kuroko yang sudah mulai merasakan lapar dan lelah secara bersamaan.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya. Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil mengelus surai babyblue Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan pizza saja?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Mayuzumi, Kuroko segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon restoran pizza yang dituju.

Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafas atas perbuatan Kuroko yang terkadang suka seenaknya, tapi biarlah, daripada tidak ada yang menemani. Ia hanya melihati Kuroko yang sedang menyebutkan menu pizza yang diinginkannya, tak tanggung-tanggung Kuroko memesan dua kotak pizza. Padahal satu kotak saja terkadang mereka kesulitan untuk menghabiskannya. Tak tanggung lagi Kuroko juga memesan empat kaleng bir. Mayuzumi jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Kuroko seperti ini.

Setelah Kuroko mengakhiri panggilannya, Mayuzumi langsung melontarkan, "Tetsuya, kau tidak sedang mengandung, kan? Tidak sedang mengidam, kan?"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja tidak. Mereka memperkenalkan menu baru pizzanya, jadi aku membeli satu menu baru pizza dan menu favorit kita. Tenang saja, aku membelinya dalam ukuran sedang."

"Tetap saja, bagaimana cara menghabiskannya? Itu terlalu banyak." Mayuzumi bersandar pada sofa dengan lesu.

Kuroko malah bersandar pada Mayuzumi. "Tidak apa. Ini untuk mengembalikan mood Chihiro-kun. Kau harus banyak makan agar tetap sehat."

"Hei, kau sendiri juga kalau makan sedikit." Meski kesal, Mayuzumi malah merangkul Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, pengantar pizza yang ditunggu tiba di rumah mereka. Kuroko dengan langkah terburu-buru, antara tidak sabar atau apa, segera menuju pintu dan mengambil pesanan mereka yang sudah sampai. Setelah melakukan transaksi singkat dengan pengantar, Kuroko langsung saja membawa dua kotak pizza ukuran sedang dan sekantung plastic berisi empat kaleng bir. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan apa yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil di depan tv.

"Ayo kita makan, Chihiro-kun. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah lapar." Ucap Kuroko sambil membuka kotak pizza satu per satu.

Mayuzumi sedikit menegakkan posisi duduknya. Bukannya menyambar sepotong pizza seperti yang dilakukan Kuroko, ia malah menyambar sekaleng bir yang terlihat masih dingin.

"Chihiro-kun, harusnya kau makan sepotong dulu." Mulailah Kuroko sedikit mengomel pada Mayuzumi yang terkadang susah dibilangin.

Setelah menenggak birnya, Mayuzumi akhirnya menyentuh sepotong pizza seperti yang disuruh Kuroko. "Apa kau sedang _heat_ malam ini?" bisik Mayuzumi tepat di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko sempat merinding sejenak, namun tetap mempertahankan _expressionless-_ nya. "Tidak. Kau terlalu sok tahu, Chihiro-kun." Kuroko masih bisa tenang menggigit pizzanya.

"Begitu.." Mayuzumi hanya memutar bola matanya, sedikit jengkel. Habis Kuroko tidak mau ngaku. Ia malah membeli bir sebagai alasannya untuk _heat._ Hal ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa bulan lalu.

Sama-sama tidak banyak tingkah, mereka berdua memakan pizzanya satu per satu dengan sangat tenang, ditemani dengan berisiknya suara televisi. Sampai tak terasa, mereka berhasil membabat habis dua kotak pizza, yang Mayuzumi kira mustahil habis. Mungkin _heat_ yang dimaksud nafsu makan berlebih.

Ternyata, Kuroko lebih memilih meminum bir setelah selesai makan. Ini dia yang ditunggu Mayuzumi, biasanya Kuroko itu rentan terhadap alkohol, dia akan mudah sekali 'kewalahan'. Bakal ada adegan seru nih, pikir Mayuzumi.

Sudah dua kaleng berlalu, Kuroko tampak masih tegar di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Mayuzumi tidak akan pernah menyangka hal ini, apa Kuroko berlatih dulu sebelum menenggak bir? Setelah kaleng keduanya habis, Kuroko tampak masih diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin sedang dalam proses pemabukan? Tak dikira, Kuroko bergerak untuk mengambil kaleng terakhir, padahal daritadi Mayuzumi baru minum satu.

"Oi, Tetsuya, kau yakin kau sedang tidak apa-apa?" Mayuzumi berusaha menahan tangan Kuroko yang akan segera menyambar kaleng ketiga.

"Chihiro-kun, lepaskan." Kuroko masih memaksakan kehendak untuk meraih kaleng ketiga.

Mayuzumi melihat sangat jelas wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah. Ternyata, dia benar-benar sudah 'kewalahan'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mayuzumi langsung menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat dalam. Pergerakan Kuroko pun berhenti seketika.

Ciuman dilepas oleh Mayuzumi. "Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, kau tinggal bilang padaku, kan?" Mayuzumi berucap dengan nada yang seduktif, membuat Kuroko ingin segera mengorbankan tubuhnya.

Kuroko masih diam tertunduk. Sampai akhirnya, ia kembali pada realita dan mencium Mayuzumi perlahan namun intens. Dengan senang hati, Mayuzumi membalas ciuman itu dan menerima ajakan Kuroko untuk bermain. Tak ingin melakukannya di sofa sempit, Mayuzumi segera menggendong Kuroko tanpa perlu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di sana, Mayuzumi langsung membaringkan Kuroko, plus menindihnya dan tetap mencium bibirnya, masih mempermainkan lidah Kuroko yang mungkin saja sudah membengkak. Kuroko menyudahi ciuman itu, paru-parunya sudah menjerit minta oksigen. Kuroko terengah hebat, efek mabuk plus ciuman terdalam dari Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tidak melakukannya dengan tergesa, malam masih sangat panjang, dan tidak akan yang berani mengambil Kuroko-nya. Ia menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Kuroko dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya pun tak ingin diam saja, tangannya bergerak melucuti pakaian Kuroko. Kuroko yang dari sepulang kerja belum mengganti bajunya dan masih terbalut kemeja, Mayuzumi segera membuka kancing-kancing kemeja itu dengan cepat, tanpa perlu melepaskan bibirnya dari leher putih Kuroko yang menggoda.

Kuroko melepaskan desahannya secara bertahap, seiring semakin turunnya lidah Mayuzumi dari lehernya, menuju dadanya, sampai bertemu dengan dua tonjolan merah muda yang sangat menggoda. Mayuzumi mengulum dan menjilatinya dengan rasa lapar berlebih, tonjolan lainnya ia pilin dan ia mainkan dengan jari-jari jenjangnya. Kuroko hanya bisa mengelus sampai meremas surai Mayuzumi dengan gemas, tak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan.

Merasa puas memainkan dua tonjolan itu, Mayuzumi mendongakkan kepalanya dan memerhatikan wajah Kuroko yang sudah kewalahan dan memerah sempurna. Mayuzumi menjadi gerah dan membuka sendiri kaus yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk menggoda Kuroko lagi, tapi Kuroko sudah mendorongnya untuk berbaring dan Kuroko menduduki perutnya.

Mayuzumi yang memang sudah dari sananya minim ekspresi, ia hanya melihati Kuroko yang sudah berada di atasnya dengan wajah memerah dan terengah. Kuroko memulai pergerakannya dari bibir Mayuzumi, menempelnya singkat, lalu bibirnya turun menuju leher jenjang Mayuzumi. Ia menjilat dan menggigit kecil permukaan kulit paling sensitif itu, Mayuzumi mendesah tertahan. Bibir Kuroko terus turun hingga ke dada, dan semua pasangan homo tidak akan pernah melupakan bagian terpenting dari dada maskulin semenya, ya, Kuroko memainkan dua tonjolan merah muda milik Mayuzumi, menjilat, mengulum dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Desahan pertama Mayuzumi lepas dari bibirnya. Kuroko merasa sangat senang dan tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Mayuzumi yang tak ingin dianggap kalah oleh perlakuan Kuroko, segera meremas bongkahan pantat Kuroko yang masih terbalut celana kain. Permukaan kulit Mayuzumi di bagian perut, bisa merasakan bahwa Kuroko menegak hebat saat ia meremas bokongnya. Kuroko mengerang saat sedang mengulum tonjolan dada Mayuzumi, dan Mayuzumi merasa sedikit geli. Dengan cepat Mayuzumi mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti semula, Mayuzumi di atas dan Kuroko di bawah. Mayuzumi memerhatikan gundukan di balik celana Kuroko, ia sangat gemas dan ingin sekali menggigitnya.

Tanpa disuruh dan tanpa ada penolakan, tangan Mayuzumi bergerak kea rah kancing celana Kuroko dan menurunkan risleting celananya. Mayuzumi segera mengeluarkan milik Kuroko yang sudah mengeras dan berkedut,serta basah akibat precum. Dengan senang hati Mayuzumi memijit batang itu perlahan agar Kuroko bisa merasa nikmat.

"Chihiro-kun, kau… khh.. lembut sekali.. ah.. hari ini.." Kuroko berucap di sela-sela desahannya.

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tambah kelelahan." Ucapnya sambil terus memijit batang Kuroko perlahan.

Dengan bertahap, Mayuzumi menaikkan tempo pijatannya. Desahan Kuroko pun perlahan naik beberapa okaf. Merasa milik Kuroko sudah berkedut, Mayuzumi mempercepat gerakan tangannya sampai Kuroko berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya di tangan Mayuzumi. Kuroko terengah hebat dan wajah semakin memerah.

"Kau ingin dimasuki berapa jari?" dengan nada seduktif Mayuzumi bertanya, ia juga menjilati jari tangannya satu per satu, membuat Kuroko semakin kewalahan.

"Te-terserah Chihiro-kun saja.." Kuroko tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat sesungguhnya. Melihat Mayuzumi yang menjilati jarinya seperti itu, membuat ia sangat siap diterkam oleh Mayuzumi.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Mayuzumi berhasil menanggalkan celana panjang Kuroko beserta dalamannya. Tanpa pakai jeda pula, ia langsung menusuk lubang sempit Kuroko dengan dua jari, berharap lubang imut itu cepat longgar dan membukakan pintu masuk yang pas untuk miliknya. Kuroko mengejang, antara terkejut dan merasa ngilu saat lubangnya ditusuk dua jari. Mayuzumi menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan gusar di dalam sana, karena Kuroko benar-benar sempit.

"Jarang melakukannya, kau jadi tidak longgar-longgar." Ucap Mayuzumi enteng sekali, seakan tidak peduli dengan Kuroko yang menggeliat kesakitan.

Merasa sudah cukup, tak pakai menunggu, Mayuzumi segera menyiapkan miliknya di depan lubang Kuroko dan sangat siap menerjang liang sempit itu. "Tetsuya, lemaskan badanmu. Jika tegang begitu akan semakin sakit."

Sepertinya Kuroko masih belum bisa membiasakan rasa sakit dari gerakan jari Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafas dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, buka matamu. Lihat aku." Mayuzumi menuntut.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan, rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat untuk membuka mata. Bulir-bulir bening sudah bermuara di sudut matanya. Mayuzumi membelai pipinya dengan sangat lembut. "Jangan tutup matamu." Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko, Kuroko masih membuka matanya dan menatap manik kelabu Mayuzumi. Pada saat yang sama, Mayuzumi memasukkan batangnya perlahan ke dalam lubang Kuroko.

Kuroko terasa ingin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya untuk berteriak, tapi Mayuzumi tetap menahan bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko, berharap Kuroko akan segera rileks. Mayuzumi juga menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan sangat erat. Merasa Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran batang Mayuzumi, ia mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan.

Setelah Kuroko merasa tenang, Mayuzumi melepas pagutan bibirnya dan membiarkan Kuroko untuk mendesah karena perlakuannya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Secara bertahap pula, Mayuzumi menaikkan temponya. Kuroko semakin meminta lebih saat Mayuzumi menemukan titik nikmatnya. Mayuzumi semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Terasa miliknya sudah berkedut dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, gerakan Mayuzumi semakin cepat, Kuroko mendesah sampai berteriak. Dengan sekali hentakkan, Mayuzumi mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam Kuroko.

Keduanya pun terengah, Mayuzumi langsung membaringkan diri di samping Kuroko. Ia memeluk Kuroko dengan sayang dan mengelus surai babyblue yang sudah lepek itu. "Apa kau suka?" Mayuzumi berbisik di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi semakin gemas mengelus surai babyblue Kuroko. Ia mengecup puncak kepalanya dan bersiap untuk tidur bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Hai, hai...! setelah tak pernah update, tak pernah muncul, dan tak pernah jelas, author datang dengan fanfik baru!

Lagi-lagi, tadinya ini mau jadi oneshoot aja, eehhh... gegeara ANU, jadi panjang begini deh. Tapi tenang rencana cuma dua chap kok, jadi jangan bosen ya?

Ini dia yang tak pernah lupa disampaikan, WELCOME FIRST READER! terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca fic ini dan untuk kalian yang menunggu saya apdet, terima kasih sudah dinanti.. hiks /terhura/ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~

Samapai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
